The present invention relates to a machine for boxing items in groups.
In particular, the present invention relates to a machine suitable for group-boxing sticks of sweets.
In the following description, the term "boxing machine" is intended to mean a machine designed to receive, in succession, a number of loose items, usually long and regular in shape, and to arrange them in a given number of superimposed layers inside a container usually open at the top. On lines manufacturing loose items of the aforementioned type, the finished items are generally boxed by hand. The said items, in fact, are usually fed, transversely in relation to their axes, to a finish boxing department where they are picked up in groups by the operators and arranged manually in successive layers inside open-topped containers, which serve both for packing and shop display purposes.